ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Rad Likes Robots
"Rad Likes Robots" is the 33rd episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 33rd episode overall. It aired on October 6, 2017. Synopsis Rad finds love in an unexpected place."Rad Likes Robots" on TV Guide Plot The episode begins with another one of the battles between Raymond, Darrell, Shannon, K.O., Rad and Enid. In an instant, lightning strikes at Shannon causing an error in his schedule making her fall in love with Rad. When Raymond almost hits him, she saves him and he falls in love with her too. But his friends and her brothers separate them from each other and take them back to their respective places. Inside the factory and in the store, the two always remember what they feel for each other. Darrell and Raymond remind Shannon that she can forget what she feels for Rad by provoking self-destruction, which she denies to do because she does not want to forget him. At night when no one saw the two, they meet and promise to leave the next day, because it would be the only way. Darrell and Raymond observe everything and create a plan to end their love for each other: Kill Rad. The next day, when he takes his van to the factory side to pick her up, he sees a shadow like hers and happy, walks over to see it was an ambush of Darrell and Raymond. When they knocked him out, Shannon appeared with her suitcases and stopped them from doing it self-destructing, going behind the factory, she committed suicide, one of her arms to Rad's lap that mourns her death. When Enid and K.O. went to open the store, they perceive his cry. His friends console him and he says that the Boxman robots are only minions of him and that they could not love, so he throws Shannon's arm violently against the ground. Behind the factory, one realizes that she had self-destructed another Shannon and planned to run away with him yet, but when she saw him throwing her arm on the ground as if it meant nothing to him more, she actually self-destructs. Raymond and Darrell watch another Shannon emerges after it has been self-destructed. Darrell asks if she still loved Rad, she says she did not love him anymore and wanted to destroy all the heroes of Lakewood Turbo Plaza. They meet again and Rad says she would not fight Shannon, but she attacks him and he plucks her head off by defense, the episode ends how he started, part curtains closed with him holding her head and declaiming (a reference to a scene of Shakespeare's play, Hamlet "to be or not to be, that is the question). Characters * KO * Radicles * Enid * Lord Boxman (pictured, mentioned) * Shannon * Raymond * Darrell * Cool Sun Cast * Courtenay Taylor as KO * Ashly Burch as Enid * Ian Jones-Quartey as Rad / Darrell / Heart * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon * Robbie Daymond as Raymond * Sterling Jarvis as Rad (Singing Voice) Cool Sun has no lines in this episode. Video Ok K.O Let’s be Heroes - Rad Likes Robots (Preview) OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! Rad Likes Robots Cartoon Network Trivia * This episode is a reference to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, with the episode's plot mirroring the play. ** The beginnning monologue is a reference to "Two houses, both alike in dignity" at the beginning of Romeo and Juliet. *The ending monologue is a reference to Shakespeare's Hamlet. * The episode features the song "Star Crossed Lovers". * In early production of this episode: **Raymond wasn't originally in this episode, but was included later on in production. **Mikayla and Potato were originally going to appear in this episode, but they were removed from the episode later in production. References Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z